maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart
Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart is a Cartoon Network animated series which also airs on Cartoon Network. Overview Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart centers on its title character, Sheriff Mao Mao, a daring cat who has high intentions for action and adventure. During one of his adventures, he gets stuck in a cute and cuddly town called Pure Heart Valley with his sidekick Badgerclops, a cyborg-armed badger, and meets Adorabat, a cute little bat. Together, the three go on adventures to protect their citizens of Pure Heart Valley from the forces of evil. Cast Main cast *Parker Simmons as Mao Mao *Griffith Kimmins as Badgerclops *Lika Leong as Adorabat Supporting cast *Chris McCulloch as Benny, Boss Hosstrich, Cluckins, Orangusnake, Vic *Debra Wilson as Camille, Ketchup, Marion, Muffins, Ramaraffe, Scoops *Griffith Kimmins as Chester, Kevin, Pinky *Lika Leong as Penny *Parker Simmons as Farmer Bun, King Snugglemagne, Ratarang, Slim Pigguns *Tommy Blacha as Chubbum, Gary, Lucky, Ol' Blue, Steel Wing Trivia * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart is the first Cartoon Network series where each of the main characters are amputees: Mao Mao lost his tail, Adorabat lost her right leg, and Badgerclops lost his left eye and right arm. * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart is third animated series from Cartoon Network with heavily based on Japanese culture. The predecessors are Samurai Jack and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. * The series also shares some similarities with Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. ** The first 5 seconds of both series' theme songs sound similar. ** Both shows have a female character whose given name is also a word in the Indonesian language. * Despite being inhabited by animals, their age still based on human age. ** Cluckins is 30 years old. But in animal age, most chicken only can live up to 12 years. ** Adorabat is 5 year old child. However, 5 years actually middle-aged or elderly in animal age, because most bats tends to live up to 10 years. International release Gallery Videos Official Trailer Mao Mao Cartoon Network Mao Mao's High Flying Ride Mao Mao Cartoon Network Mao Mao and His Bike Mao Mao Cartoon Network Mao Mao vs Sky Pirates Mao Mao Cartoon Network Adorabat’s Hero Moment Mao Mao Cartoon Network Title Sequence Mao Mao Cartoon Network Dumpster Diving Mao Mao Cartoon Network Copy Cat Monster Mao Mao Cartoon Network I Love You Mao Mao FULL EPISODE Mao Mao Coming July 1 Cartoon Network Dungeon Monsters Mao Mao Cartoon Network The Giant Magic Monster Mao Mao Cartoon Network First Looks SDCC 2019 Mao Mao Cartoon Network Takes-Giving Day Mao Mao Cartoon Network How Mao Mao Lost His Tail Mao Mao Cartoon Network A Whole New Mao Mao Mao Mao Cartoon Network Mao Mao vs the Ice Monster Mao Mao Cartoon Network Mao Mao Plays the Uke Mao Mao Cartoon Network The Thumb War Competition Mao Mao Cartoon Network The King Becomes a Deputy! Mao Mao Cartoon Network Cartoon Network Badgerclops' New Friend Mao Mao Cartoon Network Mao Mao's Father Pays A Visit Mao Mao Cartoon Network A Bounty Hunter Comes to Town Mao Mao Cartoon Network Mao Mao's Sword Mao Mao Cartoon Network A Torbaclaun Sighting Mao Mao Cartoon Network Badgerclops and the Purifying Crystals Mao Mao Cartoon Network Mao Mao Origin Stories Cartoon Network Life Swap Mao Mao Cartoon Network Orangusnake's Origins Mao Mao Cartoon Network Cobbler Fever Mao Mao Cartoon Network Cooking Competition Mao Mao Cartoon Network Badgerclop's Burn Out Mao Mao Cartoon Network Adorable Adorabat Mao Mao Cartoon Network The Sweety Pies Mao Mao Cartoon Network References tr:Mao Mao: İyi Kalpli Kahramanlar Category:Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart Category:Browse Category:A to Z Category:M